1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable locator assembly and a method for locating a partially assembled vehicle body at an assembly station of an assembly line for further assembly of vehicle body components.
2. Background Art
Vehicle bodies conventionally include formed sheet metal parts that are assembled to each other by welding or otherwise to provide the assembled vehicle body. One conventional way in which such assembly begins is by mounting of formed sheet metal parts on a pallet that is initially moved through an assembly line to secure the parts to each other and provide a partially assembled vehicle body. Thereafter, the partially assembled vehicle body can be moved by a conveyor to different assembly stations along the factory floor to provide further assembly of components to the vehicle body. Such assembly stations have previously included guides that permit the partially assembled vehicle body to be lowered by the conveyor and guided into the proper location at the assembly station so that further assembly can proceed with the partially assembled vehicle body properly located for the further assembly.
When a vehicle body assembly line is designed to manufacture more than one model vehicle body, the space requirements often do not permit the use of multiple conventional locator guides that provide the partial vehicle body positioning upon lowering of the partially assembled vehicle body at the assembly station in the manner which has previously been done.